Somarinoa's List of Leaders
National Leaders Emperors *Chamelouge, ruler of the Iskian Empire *Dr. Sergei Ripovovich, emperor of Enigman Empire, Planet Tetron *Emperor Ghaag, former ruler of the Lorcs, Planet Kesari *Grand Emperor BadGuy, ruler of alternate reality Earth *Sal'jaedon, Dragoon god of creation *Vordathco Mordecai, former emperor of Myrjlon, Planet Diakatan *Vuul'huukos, Dragoon god of destruction Kings & Queens *Angzterk, androgynous ruler of phased in Cursed Saiyans, merged Planet Fayzurj *Dr. Riveria, ruler of Myrebog, Planet Diakatan *Elmeras, the Bug Queen, severely reluctant ruler of all arthropods *Hermapharaoh Hown Thosdate, reluctant ruler of the Scarfers, Earth *King Alonsus Gerreth, ruler of Stormhand, Planet Diakatan *King Bakko, ruler of Planet Smoke *King Erdwold Taius, ruler of Stois, Planet Diakatan *King Ghaleon *King Mauser Soupa *King Rajita Brief, ruler of New Vegeta *King Skysetter, ruler of high elf kingdom, Planet Diakatan *King Tritton, ruler of the Slillex, Planet Diakatan *King Urzerka, ruler of Cursed Saiyans, Planet Murj *Lothar Nuhrlund, ruler of Nuhrlund, Planet Diakatan *Queen Alain, Diimon queen of punishment *Queen Angsta, ruler of Cursed Saiyans, Planet Murj *Queen Settra Tiona, former ruler of Althea, Planet Diakatan *Queen Skysetter, ruler of high elf kingdom, Planet Diakatan *Queen Zoey, high sorceress and ruler of Kraven kingdom, Planet Diakatan *Stormus Maximus, king of the Elementals, Planet Diakatan Princes & Princesses *Boxer Brief, former heir to the Vegeta throne, Planet New Vegeta *Prince Ferdinand Gerreth, heir to Stormhand, Planet Diakatan *Prince Hakkar, heir to unspecified planet *Prince Rain Skysetter, heir to high elf kingdom, Planet Diakatan *Prince Stefan, heir to Degraerio, Planet Diakatan *Princess Ume Skysetter, young princess of high elf kingdom, Planet Diakatan Lords & Ladies *Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth, Pit Lord *Lady Silva, ruler of the Silvaim *Lord Asmodel, ruler of the Asmodelim *Lord Bearok *Lord Khom Lamentalus *Lord Mao Lamentalus *Lord Moek Li Lamentalus *Lord Nazir, ruler of the Nazirim *Lord Pirogen Burnlight *Lord Stratus Lamentalus *Lord Transpose, ruler of the Scourge Space Pirates *Maverick Lord Bias Dukes & Duchesses *Duke Luvverin *Duke Waller, leader of the Divine Errant Barons & Baronesses *Baron Janus, baron of the Silvaim *Baron Moriarty, baron of the Moriartim *Raine, baron of the Raineim *Baroness Rochail, Diimon baron of sloth Presidents *President Wurthlester Figurhedd, puppet ruler of the Enigman Empire *''Unnamed Carbadian President'', ruler of Carbadia, Planet Diakatan Mayors *Mayor Klump, government official for North Golem, Planet Diakatan *Mayor Mxxlplex, government official for Kukutown, Planet Tetron *Mayor Zinger, government official for South Golem, Planet Diakatan Tribal Leaders Chieftains *Chappair the Dark, ruler of Clan Greshann, Planet Diakatan *Chief Pachacamac, former ruler of the Ia Tribe, Planet Diakatan *Chief Palakalamoa, former ruler of the Ia Tribe, Planet Diakatan *Chief Wanahanaloa, former ruler of the Ia Tribe, Planet Diakatan *Chief Weepiyonwinnibom, ruler of the Ia Tribe, Planet Diakatan *Cho'gall the Undead, ruler of the Night Shade Clan, Azeroth *Eon Storm, ruler of the Bleeding Heart Tribe, Azeroth *Fulgor Bonerogg, ruler of the Bloody Stump Clan, Planet Diakatan *Gor'on, ruler of the Brassclaw Clan, Planet Diakatan *Grihm Bloodtusk, ruler of the Crimson Fang Clan, Azeroth *Grim Flesheater, ruler of the Mangled Flesh Clan, Planet Diakatan *Grog Stonecutter, ruler of the Genesis Clan, Planet Diakatan *Marauder Neckbreaker, ruler of the War Scar Clan, Planet Diakatan Seers *Belthazar, former seer of the Mainland, Planet Diakatan *Cygnus, former seer of the Mainland, Planet Diakatan *Melchoir, former seer of the Mainland, Planet Diakatan *Royce, former seer of the Mainland, Planet Diakatan Shamans *Jer'fang the Blasty, forest goblin shaman, Planet Diakatan *Oddgit, night goblin shaman, Planet Diakatan Military Leaders Warlords *Grotfang Admirals *Admiral Feroc Orico *Admiral Staunli Generals *Blackthorne Spirehorn, black orc general, Planet Diakatan *Bloodshed Spireaxe, black orc general, Planet Diakatan *Cahr, former Technarian general *Captain Strong, militia captain from the Order of Strongth, Planet Diakatan *Giger, leader of the Space Pirates *Halonth, Reaperbot General *Onslaught Spireaxe, black orc general, Planet Diakatan *Seikrabh, ruler of the Crux Space Pirates Captains *Captain Alynn Slater *Captain Burke Vestille, captain in the UFCL Peacekeeper Corps *Captain Haulxi Leone *Captain Manuel Estavan, captain of the guard of Mainland, Planet Diakatan *Captain Saro Phane, captain of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey *Captain Zekiel Durast, captain of the Surfhunter Company Leaders Company Presidents *Buck Ducat, former president of Stenner City Electric Company, Planet Diakatan *Louhen Rehale, president of Stenner City Electric Company, Planet Diakatan Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:King